24
by MacTyson
Summary: Fic One-shot pertama...  cerita singkat dari ku tentang Private yang sedang menikmati liburan nya


**Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan tampak nya aku menghilang tanpa jejak di FF pom**

**Hanya sebuah cerita kecil dan singkat, mengambil tokoh POM sebagai pemeran cerita**

* * *

><p><strong> 24<strong>

Pagi yang cerah, para prajurit sedang bersantai karena sedang dalam sesi liburan mereka

Private memamfaatkan waktu liburan singkat ini dengan memainkan permainan yang dari kecil dia tak pernah tamatkan, Lunacorn and the candy mountain (Weird name xp, i know it)

Sigap dia membuka console yang sedikit berdebu nya itu dan memasukan CD ke dalam nya

Dia tak melihat permainan nya di TV, baru dia menyadari sesuatu, "Ouw.. aku lupa menyalakan TV nya", Private menepuk jidat nya

Dia menekan tombol _Power_pada TV dan Tv pun menyala, dia kembali duduk ke sofa sambil memegang Joystick nya

Di saat Private tampak nya sangat asik memainkan nya, Skipper yang tampak nya kurang sehat sedang membuat sarapan untuk nya, dia melihat prajurit muda nya itu sedang asik menggoyangkan jempol nya pada Joystick nya

"Sekalian saja aku buat untuk nya" ucap nya sambil memasak sarapan 1 lagi

Dia tak pandai memasak, dia tau nya Cuma memasak Mie instan, ya... jadi dia hanya membuat 2 Mie instan untuk nya dan juga Private

Dia membawa 2 piring dari mie tersebut menuju Private, menaruh nya diatas meja yang juga merupakan tempat dari letak console Private itu

"Hey prajurit, saat nya makan.." ucap si ketua sambil duduk disebelah prajurit bawahan itu

Private tak membalas, dia tampak nya terlalu fokus akan lanjutan cerita Lunacorn itu

"Hey prajurit" Sahut kembali Skipper

Masih tak ada respon dari Private, Skipper mulai emosi dan karena sikap nya yang agak susah mengatur emosi nya, dia langsung mematikan console Private

"APA? Apa yang kau lakukan? Padahal sedikit akan selesai Chapter 4 nya" Marah Private akan yang Skipper lakukan

"Makan dulu, nanti kalo mie nya didiemin gitu jadi gak enak" Ucap Skipper dengan pelan

"Ah... makan itu mudah saja kok, nanti aku habisin sendiri" Jawab Private dengan nada marah-marah akan atasan nya

Skipper sebenarnya marah dan ingin menampar Private, tapi dia sedang berusaha menahan emosi nya

Private kembali menghidupkan console nya, "Uh..untuk saja ada Autosave nya"

Skipper memakan sarapan nya sambil melihati prajurit kecil nya itu

"Yes!.. berhasil juga melawan monster jahat" Sorak Private setelah berhasil mengalahkan Monster keong dari permainan *Weird monster xp*

"Oke.. kau berhasil menyelesaikan chapter.. bisa kau habisi dulu sarapan nya? Tampak nya sudah tak hangat lagi" Ucap Skipper ke prajurit kecil nya yang belum makan dari tadi

"Nanti saja... nanti aku makan kok" Jawab prajurit kecil berpangkat Private itu

"Tapi lebih baik sekar-"

"Bisakah kau bisa biarkan aku bersenang-senang dalam 24 jam saja,Skippah?" Tanya Private yang memotong ucapan Skipper

Skipper merasa sakit hati.. dia seakan tak dianggap, dia pun mulai berkata, "Baiklah Private.. jika itu mau mu.. aku beri kau waktu senang-senang tanpa perintah dan juga aba-aba dari ku selama 24 jam, kau bisa menerima nya?"

"24 jam tanpa tugas tentu saja aku bisa" Jawab nya santai sambil tetap menatap TV

Skipper dengan perasaan sedih berdiri dari sofa dan menaruh piring didapur

Private tak peduli kalau Skipper sudah tak ada di sebelah nya lagi, dia terus fokus akan storyline dan gameplay dan permainan

.

.

**19.00**

Akhirnya permainan selesai, lebih dari 10 jam dia bermain, dia memang amatiran untuk bermain game jadi bakal lama dia untuk namatin nya

Disaat dia melihat _Credits_nya, dia pun baru ingat kalau dia belum makan sama sekali

Dia melihat mie yang tampak nya sudah basi itu, "uh... ini sudah tak bisa dimakan lagi" lalu dia membuang nya ke kotak sampah

"Hmm... kenapa sepi disini?" Tanya Private

Dia melihat ke seluruh sisi tapi dia tak temukan seseorang pun

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya nya

"Uh.. kurasa sedang jalan2 keluar... aku lebih baik makan saja" Private menuju dapur dan memasak makanan, hingga dia selesai makan pun tampak nya tak ada kabar akan tim nya yang lain

"Mereka tampak nya sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana tanpa aku.. uh dasar, aku lebih baik tidur". Ucap Private yang kemudian menuju kasur dan tidur

Keesokan hari nya, dia bangun dan melihat _bunk_teman-teman nya masih kosong, "Apa mereka berpesta semalaman tanpaku?" tanya nya

Tiba-tiba marlene datang dengan wajah yang tak biasa nya, ya..kau tahu. Biasa nya dia terlihat selalu khawatir karena kebanyakan dia itu selalu datang dalam keadaan genting

"Hey Marlenee! Kau lihat Skippah dan yang lain? Mereka tampak nya bersenang-senang semalaman" Sambut Private kepada Marlene

"Bersenang-senang? Private...kau-?. Uh.. sudahlah.. ikut aku" Marlene seakan kehilangan kata mau mengatakan apa

"Ikut kemana?" Tanya nya

"Ikuti saja,dan kau tahu" Jawab Marlene

Private pun yang baru bangun mengikuti Marlene entah sebenarnya mau kemana

Mereka sampai di sebuah Rumah sakit, Private bingung mengapa mereka kesini, dia bertanya "Mengapa kita kesini?"

"Inilah tempat bersenang-senang seperti yang kau katakan?" Jawab Marlene sambil menuju sebuah kamar no.066 dan masuk kedalam nya

"Apa?" Tanya Private bingung sambil masuk kedalam

Kowalski dan Rico sedang duduk pada kursi yang disebelah nya ada tirai yang ditebarkan

"Kowalski , Rico? Kalian sedang apa kesini?" Tanya Private

"Private... Skipper mengirim mu sesuatu kepada mu" Ucap Kowaski sambil memberikan sepotong kertas kecil ke Private dengan muka sedih

Private Membaca Kertas kecil yang diberikan Kowalski itu

_**Private,**__**kau**__**telah**__**dapatkan**__**24**__**jam**__**mu**__**tanpa**__**omelan**__**ku,**__**sekarang...lanjutkan**__**lah**__**untuk**__**seterus**__**nya**_

"Apa-? Apa maksud surat ini? Dan dimana Skippah?" Private kebingungan

Yang lain hanya menundukan kepala dengan muka sedih, Private yang bingung itu membuka Tirai yang diseblah Rico itu dan melihat ketua nya tertidur di kasur dengan dipasangi alat bantuan pernapasan pada area hidung nya

"SKIPPAH!" Dia langsung mendekati ketua nya itu dan memegang tangan nya

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA SKIPPER?" Tanya nya dengan keras

"Private... dia.. mengiidap penyakit jantung, mungkin karena kau baru beberapa bulan disini jadi tak tahu soal ini" Jawab Kowalski

"Tapi aku tak pernah lihat dia sakit, dia selalu sehat-sehat saja" Air mata mulai turun dari mata nya

"Penyakit nya agak kambuh setiap kali dia merasa sakit hati,Private" Jawab Kowalski

"Sakit hati?" Private mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia baru sadar jika dia memarahi nya hanya karena Skipper mengganggu nya bermain, padahal sesungguh nya itu juga demi kebaikan nya

Dia ingat kalau kemarin dia tak memakan mie sederhana buatan Skipper

Dia ingat dia menerima tantangan 24 jam Skipper dengan santai, dia tak takut sama sekali

Dia bahkan membuang mie sederhana itu

"Aku menyakiti nya dan dia begini karena aku" Private mulai menangis terseduh-seduh.. menyesali perbuatan nya

"Mengapa kalian tak memberi tahuku kalau dia tiba2 sakit kemarin?" Tanya nya

"Karena... itu kemauan nya... dia tak mau mengganggu hari mu, dia mau membiarkan mu puas tanpa ocehan dan kemarahan nya dalam 1 hari, kami menuruti perkataan nya, kami membawa nya ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan mu. Kau terlalu serius akan permainan mu, dan dokter berkata... hidup nya paling lama hari ini.. dan pagi tadi dia telah meninggalkan kita" Jelas Kowalski ke prajurit british itu

Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kekesalan pada diri sendiri campur aduk dalam diri nya...

Hanya dapat menangis melihat ketua nya sudah tiada karena dia... dia melawan perintah nya...

Aku pun sebagai penulis cerita gak tau cara ngungkapin perasaan nya (weird joke xP)

Waktu... ulangi waktu ... kembalikan hari kemarin... itu yang hanya ada dalam pikiran nya

Kini misi yang selanjutnya akan terasa berbeda semenjak tanpa kehadiran sang ketua (kayak iklan indomie, weird joke #2 xP)

**THE****END**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple, pendek..jelek"..benerkan?<strong>

**Cuma** **muncul ****dalam ****waktu ****1****hari ****ini****i de**

**Dan..**

**dalam ****cerita ****ini ****aku ****ingin ****memberitahukan ****bahwa..****sayangi ****orang ****yang ****kau ****sangat ****sayangi****,****jangan ****kecewakan ****mereka,****dan ****jangan****lah ****hilang ****kontak ****dari ****dia,****tanyakan ****keadaan****nya ****walau ****hanya ****berkata**** "****Apa****kabar?****" **

**Aku..sudah ****sering ****buang ****orang ****yang ****aku ****sayangii,****dan kali aku daapat ****teman..****yang ****juga ****aku ****anggap ****sebagai ****saudara****ku,tapi ****aku ****sudah ****berapa ****kali ****nyakitin ****dia,****tapi ****aku ****bener2 ****gak ****mau ****hilang ****kontak ****akan ****dia...beberapa ****menit ****tanpa ****kabar ****dia ****kadang ****bikin ****aku ****nangis ****di****kamar ****mandi****,Lebay ****bukan?**

**Tapi ****jujur...****kalau ****sudah ****merasakan ****sayang ****yang ****begitu ****dalam ****akan ****orang ****lain..****bakal ****bikin ****diri ****anda ****selalu ****kritis ****akan ****bagaimana ****keadaan****nya**

**Terima** **kasih****telah****membaca**

**Aku gak ****ngitung ****berapa ****Review ****pada ****Fic ****ini,****aku ****hanya ****ingin ****menunjukan ****kalau ****aku ****kalau ****sudah ****addict ****dan ****konsen ****akan ****sesuatu..****aku ****akan ****bersifat ****seperti ****Private ****pada ****cerita ****diatas**


End file.
